1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to psychological tests, and more particularly to systems and methods for eliciting and assessing the psychological characteristics of a test subject in relation to a research topic.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Many psychological tests exist which elicit and assess the reactions or responses of a person as they are exposed to stimuli. Such techniques typically involve, for example, presenting one or more images as stimuli to a test subject within the context of a particular topic of interest to the researcher. In response, the subject provides feedback indicative of their emotional state as he or she reacts to viewing the images. If given enough time, the feedback includes the effects of cognitive processing of each stimulus. The feedback is then analyzed according to one or more emotional or motivational theories to assess the psychological characteristics of the subject as they pertain to the topic.